


The Demon Needs Energy

by SpiderLondon



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on the Tangled the Series story, But will mostly only be the Villainous characters, Crossover, Demon Summoning, F/M, Major spoilers for Tangled the Series in later chapters, Out of Character, Science Experiments, black magic, i will try, might change the title, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLondon/pseuds/SpiderLondon
Summary: After his request to leave the Corona walls gets denied again, Dr. Kenning Flugslys resorts to something he didn't even think would work, summoning a demon to do his bidding. What would happen if he was caught and forced to go on the run, leaving behind his job and even the kingdom he was the scientist for?My summaries suck but I promise the story itself is at least halfway decent.





	1. The Last Resort

“B-But, sire, if you would only let me-!” A brunette man in a white lab coat was cut off from finishing what he was trying to say with King Frederic’s hand suddenly outstretched towards him in a signal for him to stop. The lanky scientist seemed to want to continue but after seeing how his majesty’s facial features were serious he heaved a deep sigh while letting his arms fall to his sides and went quiet as he simply waited for the other man to speak.

    The king pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed a bit tiredly before he got up from his throne, walking up to the scientist and placed one of his big, gloved hands on the shoulder of the younger man in front, “Look… Dr. Slys, you’re my royal scientist and I trust your opinions on things like this but…” He shook his head a slowly as he removed his hand and spoke more seriously, “But I can not allow you to leave the walls of Corona, you know the law about this.” He told him pointedly with a serious gaze.

    Dr. Slys’ scarred mouth fell as he tried once more to get his request approved but had a strong feeling that there was no way that king would allow him to do as he wishes, the hope he had has already been shattered multiple times with each time, “Your majesty… please… there’s only so much I can do inside of the kingdom’s walls…” He spoke with his brows knitted and his gloved hands clutched in front of him, a posture of uncertainty, “There’s more to be found outside! It’s where we found the sundrop flower and it proved useful, we could find more that could help explain those rocks as well!” He mentioned in clear desperate hope but it seemed to shatter almost immediately once more.

    “Dr. Kenning Flugslys!” King Frederic growled a bit lowly, a tone he rarely used unless he was demanding the attention of someone who wasn’t complying to what he was saying. The scientist quickly stiffened up and went silent as he just stared at the elder man with slightly wide eyes, “The law- MY law- states that no citizen of Corona may leave the kingdom’s walls without my express permission and you don’t have that permission. Are we clear on that, doctor?” He asked with a quirked brow and a deep frown appearing on his features. Upon hearing a grumble and seeing the younger man’s eyes go down to the ground in response he decided to repeat the question in a more demanding tone, “Are we clear, doctor?!” 

    After a small squeak, Flug looked straight back up at the king and nodded quickly, “Y-Yes, sir, w-w’re clear!” He stuttered quickly in response.

    “Good.” The king nodded at that as he watched Flug pick his head back up and look at the him as he waited for anything else, “Now, please leave as I have an important meeting to get ready for with my advisors.” 

    Flug bowed out of respect for the king before he quickly walked out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him. He sighed rather heavily as he walked back to the lab in the castle, quietly thanking whatever was out there that the rest of his team were out for the day and left him as the lone scientist at work- although King Frederic and Queen Arianna both suggested to him that he’d take a day off as well since the bags under his dull purple eyes were beginning to worry them but the young man simply shrugged off their worries and told them that he’d leave and go to sleep earlier than usual after he was finish with his work, it didn’t stop them from worrying but they didn’t stop him either. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    When Flug arrived in the lab he went straight to a beaker that held a bright yellow liquid and examined it curiously, “The essence of the flower has yet to fade…” He mumbled to himself as he wrote what he said down in a notebook that was nearby, it seemed like he had been studying this for a few months now and was just trying to see if it would ever fade from the solution he put it in and each note was the same: _No change of color or any obvious fading of the flower’s essence from the solution._ He hummed a little before going over to a sleeping little blue bear cub that he had insisted on raising until it was able to help with the royal guard as a sort of guard dog… or guard bear? He didn’t really care since the cub, named 5.0.5. by the scientist, was able willing to help him out with certain experiments that he had and that would include this one, “5.0.5.?” He called out to the young bear as he put on a pair of goggles over his eyes, “Do you mind helping me out for a moment?” He asked with a curious smile, looking over at the bear with almost a fatherly gaze. The cub made a small sound as he yawned and looked up at Flug, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he watched the man patiently. 5.0.5. had always been able to put a smile on the scientist’s face since no matter what he did to him the bear would always stay the same, “I’ll need you to stay still for a moment, okay?” He asked as he got a scalpel from the small table next to him, frowning a bit at knowing that he was about to hurt his little cub, “This will hurt for a bit…” He mumbled to the cub as the young bear whimpered a little as he covered his eyes with his free paw but reluctantly allowed the scientist to do what he had to do what he had to. Flug frowned some more as he quickly made a long, straight lateral cut on the bear’s wrist while trying to ignore the stifled yelps from the cub while he did that, “I-I’m sorry, 5.0.5…” He muttered over to the bear with a guilty tone.

    After the scientist finished with the cut, he quickly picked up the beaker and poured a little of the golden liquid onto the cut, waiting to see what would happen since he knew the flower had a magical quality that would heal anything- it was so unscientific but he’s seen it work before on the queen but the king had sung a small incantation during that time to have the magic happen but the scientist had wondered what would happen if there was no singing but instead just him speaking it, “Okay.. let’s see…” He took a moment to remember the words before he said them, “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what was once mine.” He watched the wound as he it didn’t change which made him grunt so he decided to sing the last part because he didn’t like seeing the tears in the bear’s eyes due to the pain,  
_“Heal what has been hurt,_  
Change the fates’ design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine.”  
He blushed a bit in embarrassment due to him not being used to singing, his voice was rougher than he thought it would be although that line of thought was quickly erased as he watched the golden liquid seep into the cub’s wound and heal it until it was like nothing happened, even 5.0.5. made a small noise of confusion as his tears dried up as the pain suddenly disappeared. The young man hummed a little in thought at that as he wrote down his observations in the notebook, “Flower’s healing essence doesn’t react to the incantation being spoken...:” He mumbled as he wrote, the cub watching him curiously, “Must be sang to activate…” 

    After Flug finished with that experiment he stretched his back a little and looked around the lab to see if there was anything else he could do with the flower or anything else. He took a moment before he sighed and shook his head as he concluded that he’d either need his team to help him or the ability to go beyond the kingdom- neither of which was currently there for him to use. He shrugged off the small bit of disappointment he felt at the restrictions he had but decided not to worry so much and left the lab with 5.0.5. cradled in one of his arms. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He made the next destination be the library so he could find books to help him research everything he needed to know about the sundrop flower, magic and anything else that could be useful at the moment. He placed 5.0.5. on the table he was going to sit at and watched as the cub curled up then fell asleep, snoring quietly which made the man gain a small smile on his weary face. He went over to the bookshelves and began to take out every book that seemed to be at all useful for him before returning to the table, he didn’t notice that one of the books in the middle part of his stack was something he didn’t grab. 

5.0.5. made a small affectionate growl while he slept when Flug reached over and scratched the cub’s back gently as he got the next book in the pile, yawning a little as he absentmindedly opened the book. He started to read the book quietly, not expecting anything to be useful since every other book he read said basically the same stuff he already knew so all the research he was doing was for naught and it irritated him a bit but he didn’t let that stop him from at least attempting for the umpteenth time this week. He rubbed his tired eyes a little before pausing at a certain page of the book he was reading, “What the…?”

Flug's eyes grew dark as they landed on the book's title, _Alchemy and Black Magic_ , it wasn't one of the books he got out of the shelves nor the type of thing he'd normally believe in... But his attempts to study those black rocks in any ethical, law-abiding way proved useless so perhaps it was time for another approach. He just hoped he wouldn't be caught or he could kiss his job goodbye.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    "This won't work, there's no science behind it..." Flug muttered to himself as he stood in an empty room that he knew no guards or anyone would enter, "But... I have to try..." He sighed as he removed one of his dirty yellow gloves and grabbed the scalpel he brought with him. He took a deep breath as he reread through the instructions then used the scalpel to cut his index finger, squeaking a bit at the sudden pain he caused himself. He swallowed his pain as he used his blood to draw a pentagram and placed candles around it with a single black top hat on the very top. He exhaled after a moment as he picked up the book and recited the words that it had,  
_"Daemones vocare quam nescio quomodo Latine scribere et ut venefica complures alios hic agit de sperare mumbo Alienor Latine scriptum!"_  
As the scientist recited the spell the hat that was on the top began to cover and extinguish each candle until the only thing illuminated the room at the end of the recitation was the glow of blood that occurred as a reaction to the new, tall figure standing in the middle of the pentagram, holding the hat.

    The demon stood in the middle pentagram with a wide grin that was filled with sharp teeth and bowed in front of Flug, who had dropped the book in complete shock, "My name is Black Hat." He introduced himself with his deep, smooth voice as he rose from his bowing position and locked eyes with the scarred face of the scientist, "I have come as you called to do as you bid, doctor~"


	2. Black Rocks

    The next day was a change of pace for Flug and it felt actually kind’ve nice to not have to feel the worry of how to go about his research without access to the world beyond the walls that confined the kingdom since now he had something that could do that for him and retrieve whatever he may need or tell him everything that was necessary for him to hear all without him even stepping out of the castle. 

    Currently, he was inside of the lab with the rest of his team working on a new project that was given to them from the king which was something entirely different from the sundrop but more of something that would help the royal couple find their young daughter who was kidnapped on the day of her birth. The team of scientists were tossing out and discussing different ideas each of them had for the project, none of them quite agreeing on what to do and it was all becoming quite a headache for Flug since none of them would shut up for a second. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he simply leaned on the back wall as he just let his team argue, trying to stay out of it for as long as he possibly could but was also half listening so he could hear some of the ideas each of them had- all of them were pretty well thought out but there were no compromises to be made by the stubborn people in the room.

    The scarred face scientist groaned quietly in annoyance as he started to tune everyone out only to hear a completely different voice whisper into his ear, “Wouldn’t it be just grand if you could just mute them?” The deep voice of Black Hat cackled in his ear, “This room would be a whole lot quieter then!” Flug stiffened a little as he quickly looked over at where he’d expected to see the top hat wearing demon but was shocked to see that only his shadow stood next to him. He was about to sigh in relief at that but then he realized that there was no way his shadow could naturally be there since the light positioning was all wrong for it to be possible.

    The main scientist rolled his eyes before he looked over at the scientists who under him who were still arguing and yelling at each other without paying their boss any kind of mind- that was, at least, until a sudden loud noise was heard from Flug’s direction. Everyone went silent as they stared at their boss, they all knew they were probably in trouble for getting that loud and expected some sort of scolding but were surprised to instead hear, “All of you, go home for the rest of the day and cool off.” He told them with a soft sigh, “And when you get back tomorrow I expect each of you to have made a blueprint design for the ideas you all made. Got it?” He asked as he crossed his arms and cocked a brow. They all agreed, a couple asked if he would need any help but he simply shook his head and wished them a good day as he watched them all disperse out of the lab.

    After Flug became the only person left in the room Black Hat cackled once more, “Such obedience and loyalty.” He mused as the scientist’s shadow moved to the front of its owner and seemingly stood up, “One has to wonder how someone who has all of that with their underlings would actually need a demon like me~” The shadow smirked as he was obviously teasing the man that cast it. 

    “I never asked for your opinions.” Flug mentioned as he walked through the shadow and over to his desk where he had a blueprint rolled up, “Now, unless you have what I asked for I think you should leave.” He told him as he unrolled the blueprint and looked down at it, trying to figure out what all he would need to build the design.

    The shadow growled a tiny bit under his breath at how the scientist treated him but didn’t try to complain or snap at him instead he simply became his normal form as he walked up behind the man and placed a rare herb on top of the blueprint, successfully gaining the attention of the man, “Next time give me something difficult to do.” He huffed as he crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed by the task he had been given, “It felt like a waste of time for me.” 

    Flug rolled his eyes at the complaints the demon was making and decided to just ignore him as he cut off a small bit of the herb before putting it in a crucible, crushing it into a powder then poured it into beaker for analysis. As he did all of this he didn’t even notice the demon sink back into the shadows since he could tell he was no longer needed.

\---------------------------------------

 

    As Black Hat went towards the outside of the kingdom’s walls through the shadows he made sure to cause a bit of chaos in his wake since it would be nowhere near as fun to travel without tripping some people he passed by or making a mess out of some outdoor merchant shop- although he wished he could cause some real destruction but he knew that if he did then Flug would probably find a way to trap him inside the kingdom along with him or maybe find a way to send him back to the Underworld, neither sounded too pleasant to the demon. So, he just went along his way towards his destination with a trail of mischief scattered all around in his wake.

    When the demon got to the area outside of Corona he let out a sigh while coming out of the shadow he travelled in, he preferred being out here than in there by a long shot since there were less idiots to listen and watch. He might be a demon straight from Hell but he was unable to do whatever he wanted to the humans since after being summoned into a mortal plane then he will often lose most of his powers for a while, it was one of the only downsides to not being down there but it was still well worth it in the long run. Though… a while might be shorter than normal this time, if his current theory was correct. He adjusted his fancy black coat and black tie as he started walking towards a certain direction that could lead him to something that he may have Flug study for the demon’s own benefit.

    “Where were those blasted things…?” Black Hat mumbled to himself as he burnt some tree branches that covered the path, “Ah! There they are!” He exclaimed as he went up to some black rocks that were sticking out of a cliffside like big, shiny black daggers that seemed to dare him to touch them- something he was more than happy to do since even from the air that the rocks gave off, he could feel nothing but destruction and darkness radiating off of them and it felt exhilarating! His sharp teeth showed as he grinned in his intrigue as he reached out a hand and touched one of the rocks carefully, humming in slight thought as he waited to see what might happen. It took a moment but the rock he touched reacted to him by sending a sudden pulse of strong negative energy into him, it was strong enough that if he didn’t grab ahold of the rock that he would’ve probably been thrown backwards by the energy. He cackled quietly as he tilted his head down enough that his eye and monocle got covered by the front rim of his hat, a smirk coming to his face as he felt his power grow as the energy was pulsed into him. After one particular strong pulse he gasped in pain as suddenly a pair of giant bat-like sprouted out of his back but right after that all the dark pulses disappeared and the rocks grew dim. 

The demon never stopped smirking even after the rocks grew dim, the sudden rush of excitement he felt made him start cackling loudly as the wings he had gained vanished and he suddenly felt all the more powerful- dear, Lucifer, how he missed that feeling of pure power! But, he could feel that his power was only barely filled. He needed more power, he needed more of those black rocks to grant him those powers. He needed the power but it was impossible to search for more as he couldn’t be too far from Flug or there would be consequences for the both of them. He had to give up for the night and return to the scientist but he already decided he needed a plan that would get that man out of the kingdom and out here where the rocks were.  


End file.
